I used to be love drunk
by Michon93
Summary: Mikayla realizes how terrible she feels leaving Mitchie, will she go back? Read more to find out. Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters or the song "Love Drunk" by Boys Like Girls. Read and review!


I used to be love drunk

Mikayla was driving and she blasted the radio to block out all of her thoughts. Suddenly, Boys Like Girls new song "Love Drunk" came on so she turned it up even louder.

"**(Hey, hey ,hey, hey!)**

**Top down in the summer sun**

**The day we met was like a hit 'n run**

**And I still taste it on my tongue**

**The sky was burnin' up like fireworks**

**You made me want you so bad it hurt,**

**But girl in case you haven't heard."**

"**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I love you forever, forever is over**

**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a barfight**

**So don't call me crying**

**Say hello then goodbye(okay!)"**

"**Cause just one sip(okay!)**

**Would make me sick**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I love you forever, but now it's over."**

Mikayla thought about the past, when she and Mitchie were happy together. She was so in love with Mitchie. And just like the song, she used to love drunk. But now everything was over between her and Mitchie for good. There was nothing she could do to fix it. Mikayla had moved on but truth be told, she missed Mitchie like crazy.

"**(Hey, hey, hey, hey!)**

**Hot sweat and blurry eyes**

**We're spinnin' on a rollercoaster ride**

**The world, stuck in black and white**

**You drove me crazy every time we touched**

**Now I'm so broken that I can't get up**

**Oh girl, you make me such a lush."**

"**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I love you forever, forever is over**

**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a barfight**

**So don't call me crying**

**Say hello then goodbye(okay!)"**

"**Cause just one sip(okay!)**

**Would make me sick**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I love you forever, but now it's over."**

Mikayla came to a stop at the beach and she watched the ocean waves crash upon the beach softly. Tear fell from her eyes so she quickly brushed them away as the music still played.

"**All the time I wasted on you,**

**All the bullshit you put me through**

**I'm checking into rehab cause everything we had**

**Didn't mean a thing to you."**

"**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I love you forever, but now I'm sober."**

All the time that Mikayla had wasted spending with Mitchie meant nothing to her and that broke Mikayla's heart. Everything they had together meant nothing to Mitchie or that's at least what Mikayla had thought because she was upset. But she knew that wasn't true. Every moment the two of them had spent together meant a lot to Mitchie as well as Mikayla. Her aching heart wanted Mitchie but she knew that the rock star wouldn't take her back.

"**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I love you forever, forever is over**

**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a barfight**

**So don't call me crying**

**Say hello then goodbye(okay!)"**

"**Cause just one sip(okay!)**

**Would make me sick**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I love you forever, but now it's over."**

"**Na na na na na na na na na."**

"**Now it's over**

**Still taste it on my tongue**

**Now it's over."**

When the song was over, Mikayla's cell phone went off. Mitchie's name appeared on the screen which caused her to smile like an idiot. "Hey Mitch, what's up?" Mikayla asked, still smiling. "Not much Kayla. But hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out? I'm bored and no one's home. So please come over and rescue me from my insanity." Mikayla heard the desperation in her best friend's pleading so she laughed softly. "Of course I will come over silly. Don't worry, I'll be your hero and I'll save you from you insanity." That caused Mitchie to laugh loudly. Mikayla knew the little things to do to get Mitchie to laugh like that. "My hero, so I'll see you soon then?" "Yes you will Mitch, I'll be there soon. Bye." They hung up and she started to drive to Mitchie's house. When she arrived at the front door, she was about to ring the doorbell, the door opened and the next thing Mikayla knew, she was embraced by a pair of familiar arms that she knew too well. "Kayla!" Mitchie said happily and she surprised Mikayla by giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Mitchie, miss me much?" Mikayla asked jokingly after Mitchie had let her go. Mitchie blushed a bright red and she looked down at her feet nervously. "Yes I did Mikayla. I've been going crazy without you here with me. I've realized that letting you go was the worst thing that I've ever done. So can you forgive me? I can't be without you." Mikayla saw the tears forming in Mitchie's eyes so she wrapped her arms around Mitchie's body, hugging her best friend tightly. "Shh…Mitch, it's okay. Of course I forgive you if you forgive me. I've been going crazy without you in my life. Please take me back." Mitchie whispered, "Of course I will Kayla. I love you too much."

"I love you too," Mikayla whispered back then they shared a sweet kiss. They pulled back and hugged each other tightly. Finally everything between them was good again and they would never be apart again.


End file.
